A wide variety of endoscope assemblies and biopsy caps have been developed. Of the known endoscope assemblies and biopsy caps, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative endoscope assemblies and biopsy caps as well as methods for making and using the same.